


Jack's Diaper Duty

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby PeggySous, F/M, Laughing at Jack's expense, Sorry Jack, not really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Daniel teaches Jack how to change the diaper of his and Peggy’s son but he neglects to tell him about the challenge of changing baby boys. ;)





	

Jack Thompson has his long frame spread out on the couch at Casa Sousa. He is trying to read the newspaper but a noise from the nearby bassinet draws his attention. It contains Peggy and Daniel’s 4 month old son, Carter. 

“Hey, Sousa,” he hollers to the man in the kitchen, “sounds like the kid is awake!”

“Can you pick him up, please, Jack? I’m trying to get this casserole in the oven.”

“Sure,” Jack grumbles to himself as he stands and walks to the bassinet. “I love using my vacation to take care of other people’s rugrats.” He picks up Carter, supporting the baby’s body like he has been taught, and walks into the kitchen.

As Jack enters the room, Daniel closes the oven and looks up. “Thanks, Jack. Peg should be home from the beauty shop soon. Hopefully before he gets hungry.”

“Kid feels a little heavy. Think he might have pissed himself.”

“You ever change a diaper?”

“No. Isn’t that something the woman takes care of?”

“I’ll give you $20 if you say that to Peggy,” Daniel says as they head down the hall to Carter’s nursery. “Besides, you should learn this if you plan to get married and have your own children someday, God help us.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Fine. How do I change the kid’s diaper?”

“First, lay him on the changing table and take off the plastic cover over the diaper.” Jack lays Carter down and follows Daniel’s instruction. Carter happily waves his arms. 

“Next?”

“Next, you want to undo the diaper pins and remove the wet diaper.”

As Jack does this, he doesn’t hear Daniel taking several steps back. Jack removes the old diaper. “Now what?,” he says a second before a stream of urine hits him in the face. He uses the diaper to cover Carter’s shooting hose. “Damn it, Sousa! Your kid pissed on me!”

Daniel tries unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. Carter does not hold back his laughter. “Sorry I forgot to mention that baby boys tend to do that when air hits their pecker. We have to cover it with a washcloth when we bathe him. He once got Peggy in the mouth.”

Jack looks down at his white shirt. Urine has dripped from his face onto it. “Sure, you forgot. You owe me a new shirt.”

“No problem, Jack.”

Daniel walks Jack through the steps to finish changing Carter with no further issues. Jack closes the diaper pins and picks Carter up under his arms. “Look at that, Sousa Junior! We did it!” A moment later, the diaper falls from the baby’s pelvis and lands on the changing table. Carter lets loose another stream of urine. Once it stops, Jack turns and hands the baby to Daniel. “That’s it! You can change your own kid!,” he says as he stomps out of the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. 

Peggy opens the front door as he enters the living room. He has just pulled his shirt off to reveal that his undershirt is also soaked. “You owe me an undershirt, too, Sousa!”

“Jack, what in the blue blazes has happened?”

“Your husband,” Jack mutters as he tosses the shirt in the trash and pulls off the undershirt to join it, “let your kid piss on me!”

Peggy covers her mouth with her hand to try and stop her giggles. “I’m sorry, Jack. That happens sometimes. He got me in the mouth once.”

“I know!” Jack stomps down the hall and slams the guest room door closed behind him.


End file.
